La testigo
by Kris de Andromeda
Summary: Un complicado caso de protección a testigos pondrá a prueba la tenacidad y buen juicio del Sargento Ranma Saotome y sus compañeros. Sakura Kurumada esla testigo estrella del caso más importante contra un capo de la mafía. Podrá Saotome mantener la integridad de la mujer hasta el día del juicio?
1. Chapter 1

_***Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi***_

_**Este fic se escribe sin fines de lucro, sólo por gusto, entretenimiento y amor a Ranma ½.**_

_**Forma parte de la dinámica "Desafío One-Shot" organizada por el grupo Ranma ½ Latinoamérica**_

**_La testigo_**

El cielo estrellado se hacía presente en la prefectura de Nerima. El auto blindado salió a mayor velocidad de la permitida. Los ocupantes iban en completo silencio. Sólo esperaban llegar pronto a su destino.

0-0-0-0-0

Tokio.

El hombre se encontraba en su oficina, su vista mirando a un punto indeterminado entre todas las luces de la ciudad. El ruido, el ambiente tenso, el sudor corriendo por su espalda... Y la terrible responsabilidad que le dieron sus superiores de hacerse cargo de ella. El sonido de la cerradura abriendo le sacó de sus pensamientos

Los tres chicos frente a él avanzaron hasta llegar frente a la mesa.

-¿Nos llamó jefe Kounji? - habló el de ojos marrón

El hombre giró dándose un aire de misterio y regresó a ver por la ventana -Muchachos, ¿saben porque están aquí verdad?

-¿Por qué usted nos llamó?- Sugirió el de las gafas

-Porque somos los mejores- afirmó el chico de la trenza mientras daba un zape a su compañero.

-Así es Saotome. Ustedes tres son los mejores agentes que tiene el Departamento- La media sonrisa se formó en la cara del orgulloso muchacho - Y les tengo un caso en especial

El hombre se giró hacia su mesa empujando unas carpetas que fueron tomadas por los tres muchachos mientras observaban las fotos e informes en su interior

-El caso Kuno.

-¿Kuno? ¿Estamos hablando del caso de Tatewaki Kuno?

-Así es Hibiki. Uno de los más complicados en los últimos días- habló Kounji

-¿Y qué tiene de especial ese tal Kuno?- preguntó con fastidio Ranma sabiéndose ignorante del tema

-¿En serio Saotome? debes salir más de ese gimnasio en el que te la pasas y ver un poco más de noticias -recalcó el pelilargo. -Tatewaki Kuno es hijo de uno de los más poderosos capos del tráfico ilegal. Fue capturado hace poco gracias a la colaboración de un testigo. No quisiera estar en los zapatos de ese pobre tipo

-Exactamente Tsu. Los Kuno son líderes de una terrible organización. Su padre se ubica en Hawaii, desde donde dirige las principales operaciones. La hija Kodachi, se desempeña como una exitosa gimnasta pero sabemos que también disfruta de los beneficios del negocio familiar. Y finalmente el capturado, Kuno, hijo mayor y dirigente en Oriente de las actividades. Fue capturado junto con su leal lacayo Sasuke Sarugakure y con Ryu Kumon, uno de sus más leales cabecillas y quien se encargaba de realizar los contactos en Japón a través del robo de identidades. Aún se encuentra en libertad el contacto en China, alias "PantyMedias" Taro, encargado de las negociaciones en ese país y por quien ya se expidió la orden de captura.

-¿PantyMedias? ¡Qué apodo tan ridículo!- refirió Ranma

-Se lo ha ganado gracias a que moviliza la "mercancía" en cargamentos de este producto. Algo novedoso y bastante difícil de identificar por el embalaje- continuó el jefe

-¿Y en que parte encajamos nosotros?- Ryoga cerró la carpeta

-En el testigo. La persona que se atrevió a denunciar a Tatewaki es su propia esposa. Ella ingreso al PPT (Programa de Protección a Testigos) y desde ahora la señorita Sakura Kurumada, como la conoceremos estará bajo nuestro cuidado hasta que llegue el día del juicio. El testimonio de la chica es fundamental para la condena de los Kuno.

-¡Vaya! quien imaginaria que la esposa de uno de estos tipos sería quien lo denunciara. Algo le tuvo que hacer para que la mujer tomara esa decisión- afirmó Tsu

-Eso no lo sabremos muchachos -refirió el mayor- La chica llega esta noche y estará vigilada en la delegación. Mañana temprano será trasladada a un edificio en la zona central y ahí empezara nuestra custodia. Serán los tres en turnos de 8 horas: 6 am, 2 pm y 10 pm. Decidan entre ustedes los horarios. Los documentos pueden llevarlos, estudien bien el caso, y ahora, ¡largo de mi oficina!

Los tres salieron rápidamente del lugar y se ubicaron en el área de los casilleros. Ranma abrió su cubículo y arrojó la carpeta al interior mientras sacaba su chaqueta. -De acuerdo muchachos, ¿cómo nos organizaremos para el cuidado de la señora Kuno?

-Me pido el turno de la mañana, ya saben que debo ayudar en el restaurante de la familia- reclamó el pelilargo

-Ellas ni siquiera son tu familia "Mousse"- bufó Ryoga

-Me pido el de la tarde- gritó Ranma aún con la cabeza en el casillero. Sacó un pequeño bolso deportivo y cerró la puerta - Saben que debo entrenar para el torneo y ya que está decidido, nos vemos chicos

-¡Alto ahí Saotome!- vociferó Ryoga -Sabes que te apoyo siempre que tienes algún torneo pero justo ahora preferiría tener el turno de la tarde, tengo algo importante

-¡Diablos Ryoga! ¿Y qué puede ser más importante que mi torneo?

El chico bajó su mirada y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos índices -Bueno... es que... Akari está embarazada y se ha sentido un poco mal sobretodo en las noches y en las madrugadas y no me gustaría dejarla sola...

-¿Akari embarazada? Vaya felicidades Hibiki- dijo el chino mientras palmeaba su espalda

-¡Rayos Ryoga! Justo ahora, no sé si golpearte o felicitarte... está bien idiota. Felicidades- dio un abrazo a su amigo -Lo siento por ese pobre niño tener un papá como tú.

-¡Hey! Mide tus palabras. Gracias chicos, aunque no lo esperábamos tan pronto, estamos muy contentos.

-Bueno chicos voy a entrenar. Nos vemos mañana Ryoga, "Mousse" estamos en contacto

-¡Adiós Ranma!- se despidieron a coro

Ranma salió del edificio rumbo al gimnasio donde practicaba. Debería esforzarse un poco más ese día ya que su rutina a partir de ese día, debería cambiar.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a su apartamento entrada la noche, arrojó el bolso deportivo sobre la mesita de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y tomó una botella de agua que bebió hasta la mitad. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y siguió bebiendo hasta terminar el contenido. El sonido de su celular indicaba un mensaje. Deslizó la pantalla y observó el texto _"Definida la hora para recoger el paquete. Mañana sobre mediodía parqueadero subterráneo sur Estación Central. Kuonji"_

Revolvió su cabello mientras arrojaba el aparato. Se levantó resuelto a tomar un baño antes de dormir. Por algún motivo sentía que este caso sería algo más complicado de lo que todos estaban pensando.

Durmió toda la noche hasta que su alarma le despertó. Eran casi las 10 de la mañana y tenía el tiempo exacto para alistarse y salir a su destino.

Hizo un poco de ejercicio para no perder la costumbre, tomó una ducha ligera y calentó unas bolas de arroz en el microondas. Revisó de nuevo la hora siendo las 11, contaba con el tiempo justo para llegar.

Gracias a su excelente condición física, no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al sitio acordado. En el lugar se encontraba su fiel amigo Ryoga, justo al lado de un vehículo rojo con vidrios polarizados.

-Ryoga

-Ranma

-¿Dónde está el cegato de Mousse?

-Realizando trabajo de reconocimiento. Estamos solo tú y yo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Ya llegó el paquete?

-Aún no. Creería que en unos minutos, Kounji dijo que al mediodía

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un vehículo oficial hizo ingresó desde los parqueaderos superiores, se detuvo a unos metros de los chicos y de él bajó Kuonji acompañado por dos oficiales.

-Saotome, Hibiki.

-Señor

-A partir de este momento, la señorita Sakura Kurumada es parte de la custodia del Departamento de Justicia de Tokio, bajo la tutela del Mayor Kounji y de los sargentos Mu-Tsu, Ryoga Hibiki y Ranma Saotome- dijo uno de los oficiales entregando un expediente a Kounji. -Toda responsabilidad por la vida e integridad de la señorita está en sus manos.

-Así será señor- respondieron los tres al unísono

El hombre dio un par de golpes al auto y un tercer hombre bajó del mismo. Después de él, unas largas blancas piernas sobre unos estilizados tacones negros. Ranma y Ryoga observaron a la mujer de cortos cabellos en un vestido rosa pálido. La fina seda cubría su espalda, la delgada cintura se ajustaba perfecto a las formas del traje. La chica dio la vuelta mientras retiraba las oscuras gafas para quedar frente a sus nuevos custodios, dejando ver sus bonitos ojos chocolate.

Los dos hombres frente a ella se impactaron con la belleza de la mujer, no en vano había sido la compañera de uno de los hombres más adinerados del país. Kounji le señaló el auto mientras abría la puerta trasera para que ella hiciera su ingreso. Ryoga subió al asiento del chofer y Ranma lo pensó un segundo antes de subir como copiloto. Definitivamente su instinto no había fallado, este caso sería aún más complicado de lo que había pensado.

Continuará...

0-0-0-0-0

A todos gracias por leer. Sé que forma parte de la temática one-shot pero vale la pena que se extienda un poquito más. A quienes han leído mis otros shots y han dejado sus reviews, gracias! No saben lo importante que es saber para mí que les gusta lo que escribo. Me disculpan alguna falta ortográfica o de redacción pero el tiempo corre en mi contra generalmente. Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi*_**

**_Este fic se escribe sin fines de lucro, sólo por gusto, entretenimiento y amor a Ranma ._**

**_Forma parte de la dinámica "Desafío 123-Shot" organizada por el grupo Ranma Latinoamérica_**

**_La testigo_**

-Capítulo 1-

Antes de arrancar, Kuonji se acercó a la ventana del copiloto -señorita Kurumada, Tenga presente que a partir de ahora mis hombres y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para protegerla. Confío mi vida en ellos así como ahora confío la suya. La joven mujer dio una rápida mirada a sus acompañantes y volvió la vista al hombre fuera -Gracias

-Es nuestro deber- señaló Ryoga

-Ellos son los sargentos Hibiki Ryoga y Saotome Ranma- los señaló- irán a su nueva vivienda y allá se encontrarán con el sargento Tsu Mu.

-Su domicilio estará ubicado en el complejo de apartamentos de los retirados, en la parte central de la ciudad. Hibiki, el GPS del auto ya está programado para que puedan llegar.

-De acuerdo jefe

-Cualquier cosa no duden en comunicarse conmigo. Muchachos, señorita... buen viaje

Ryoga arrancó el vehículo y en efecto el GPS ya indicaba la ruta a seguir -No vamos lejos, pero la ruta será un poco dispersa.

-¿A qué te refieres Ryoga?- dijo Ranma mientras veía por el retrovisor la pálida piel de la mujer en el asiento trasero

-Aunque la ubicación es a pocas calles haremos un recorrido diferente, tal vez el jefe crea que alguien pueda seguirnos

-Ya veo

Los siguientes minutos fueron acompañados por el silencio. Ranma seguía observando a la chica que tenía su vista fija en la calle que transitaban. Ryoga dobló una esquina e ingresó a un parqueadero de unos viejos edificios.

Se ubicaron en uno de los espacios libres y Ranma bajó del auto, Sakura aún nerviosa esperaba dentro del vehículo. Ryoga bajó y procedió a abrir caballerosamente la puerta -señorita Kurumada llegamos- extendió la mano para ayudarle

-Gracias sargento...

-Hibiki y mi compañero Saotome-

Ranma viró los ojos ante el gesto de su amigo. Su teléfono sonó -es Mousse. Hola cegato. Si ya estamos acá. De acuerdo en un momento subimos. Al colgar volvió a ver a su amigo y se cruzó momentáneamente con los ojos café de la chica. Ella seguía observando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Y bien?

-Quinto piso

-Señorita- Ryoga indicó el camino a las escalinatas. La mujer cruzó a su lado y se adelantó unos pasos. Procedía a seguirla cuando su amigo lo interrumpió

-Oye Ryoga ¿no crees qué estás exagerando?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te comportas como el fiel sirviente de la señora. Sólo te faltó extenderle la lengua como tapete.

-Vamos Ranma Sólo trato de ser amable

-"Sólo trato de ser amable" Pues sigue así con la señora caprichosa

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué no conoces el patrón? Todas estas mujeres suelen ser caprichosas, groseras, mimadas. Acostumbradas a que la gente haga su voluntad. Y no, al menos conmigo no va a ser así

-Eres un idiota Saotome

-Y tú eres un cerdo Hibiki. Le voy a contar a Akari que andas de muy coquetón con la testigo

-Pero tú si eres una nenita chismosa Ranma... Sólo hago mi trabajo

-¡Ay Ryoga! Si no te conociera de toda la vida te creería esa actitud servicial, pero siempre has tenido corazón de condominio

-¡Oye! Ranma, respétame soy un hombre casado

-"Soy un hombre casado" pfffff pues compórtate como tal entonces...

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al piso, Sakura giró y se encontró con las miradas de los agentes, se removió incomoda y esperó instrucciones, una de las puertas se abrió.

-Muchachos- desde la entrada, Mousse les indicaba que siguieran.

Ryoga avanzó primero, seguido de la mujer y Ranma en tercer lugar, ingresaron al departamento y observaron el sencillo espacio, un par de muebles en la sala, una pequeña cocineta con una barra y tres puertas que indicaban las habitaciones y el baño. Cortinas de tela cubrían los grandes ventanales que daban de cara a otro edificio, que Ranma notó cuando se acercó a verificar.

Sakura observaba el lugar aún sin comentar, cuando la voz del joven chino la interrumpió

-Señorita Kurumada, permítame presentarme. Soy Mu Tsu, el agente que la acompañará en el primer turno. Me encontraba realizando la inspección del lugar y la ubicación de sus pertenencias. Cualquier duda que tenga, mis compañeros y yo estamos para ayudarle.

La joven dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, apretó los labios antes de hablar -necesito un teléfono

Mousse asintió -Le ha sido designado uno- dijo mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo- Es un número privado del cual podrá hacer y recibir llamadas. La línea está limitada sólo a nosotros tres, al jefe Kuonji, y servicios de emergencias.

Mientras recibía el aparato, la decepción en la cara de la chica no se hizo esperar -Disculpe, ¿y si quiero llamar a alguien más?

-A quien podría llamar, señorita- respondió cortés pero incisivo el pelilargo

-Quisiera hablar con mi familia

-Lo siento. Como parte del PPT debe saber que sus comunicaciones están restringidas por su seguridad y la de sus familiares

La chica suspiró resignada. Ranma viró los ojos.

-Señorita Kurumada- habló Ryoga- entre los tres velaremos para que se encuentre segura y a salvo. Tsu tomará el turno de la mañana, yo la acompañaré en las tardes y mi compañero Ranma le custodiará en las noches.

La mujer los vio a los tres, reparó en la expresión fastidiada de Ranma y volvió a dirigirse a Mousse -Disculpe, quisiera saber... pues... ¿cómo me alimentaré?

El hombre de la trenza cubrió sus ojos con la palma de la mano y soltó una expresión de cansancio, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Ryoga -¿Qué?

Su compañero le riñó con la mirada, señalando con la cabeza a la mujer en custodia.

Ranma alzó los hombros despreocupado, mostrando los dientes, siguiendo la pelea facial con su amigo. Ryoga apretó los labios y manoteó un par de veces. Ranma lanzó la señal de paz con su mano.

-Conociendo su situación, la nevera está dispuesta con suficiente fruta, verdura fresca y alimentos precocidos para calentar en el horno, Es eléctrico y automático, así que no tendrá inconvenientes si lo deja encendido, se apagará. En la alacena encontrará cereales y otros productos listos- hablaba con propiedad el chino- De igual forma, estaremos trayendo provisiones en la medida que se vayan terminando.

-Muchas gracias señor Tsu

-Su maleta ya está ubicada en su habitación. Si gusta, puede ver el resto del departamento. Si nos permite, nos reuniremos un momento.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, los tres hombres se acercaron a la puerta

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa Ranma?- preguntó Mousse

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?

-No te hagas Saotome, vi muy bien las caras que estabas haciendo mientras le explicaba a la señorita.

-Señora, recuerda que es casada y con nadie menos que el malviviente de Tatewaki Kuno

-Independiente de eso, no puedes portarte como un niño Ranma.

Un mohín de disgusto se dibujó en su cara -Es que acaso no la vieron y no la oyeron -¿"Cómo me alimentaré?" es que piensa que somos sus sirvientes para tenerle la cena a la gran dama...al menos sabrá usar la lavadora o estará esperando a que sus lacayos policías le laven la ropa?

-Ranma, por favor...- intervino Ryoga

-Por favor nada. ¿Acaso me equivoco? Estas "señoras" de mafiosos están acostumbradas a tener servidumbre y no mover un dedo. Todas unas "grandes damas" o crees que se casan con esos tipos para...

El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose los retiró de la discusión. Sakura se encontraba en la cocina -Sólo venía por un vaso de agua- dijo girando, con el rostro rojo y la el ceño fruncido. Les dio la espalda y se agachó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio. Mousse y Ryoga bufaron mientras este último se acercaba a la chica a ayudarle. Terminaron de levantar los trozos y los arrojaron en la caneca. Ella sonrió nerviosa y pidió permiso para retirarse a su habitación

-Bravo Saotome- simuló dar un aplauso Mousse

-¿Qué hice?

-Nada, Ranma, nunca haces nada

-Tú también Ryoga. Sólo dije la verdad. Que ustedes sean unas mentes débiles que cayeron en el encanto de la señora no quiere decir que yo también lo haré.

El par de hombres vieron a su compañero y suspiraron.

-Me voy. Quedas a cargo Ryoga- dijo Mousse

-Eres un bocazas Saotome

Ranma giró fastidiado y tomó el pomo de la puerta -Si tanto les molesta, cuiden ustedes dos a la señora y yo me largo.

Ryoga y Mousse se vieron, la falta de Ranma en el horario afectaba sus vidas.

-Espera- el chino empujó la puerta para cerrarla -Está bien Saotome. Sólo te pedimos que seas un poco más amable con la testigo.

-Así es Ranma, al menos ¿te tomaste la molestia de leer el expediente?

Ranma boqueó un par de veces -No. Prometo que lo leeré, en algún momento. Pero no me imagino que pueda tener de interesante. Nos vemos en la noche Ryoga

Ranma y Mousse dejaron el lugar.

-¿Qué harás Ranma?

-Voy al gimnasio, debo entrenar. Tengo que ganar el torneo

-Siempre ganas Saotome. Deberías descansar para soportar la noche en vela.

-La soportaré Mousse. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser cuidar a la "señora"?

Mousse rió. -Siempre tienes todas las respuestas Saotome. Adiós, debo llegar al restaurante.

-Que te vaya bien Mousse- el chico de la trenza estiró un poco las piernas y empezó a correr sería un buen calentamiento antes de su entrenamiento.

La tarde se desarrolló tranquila para los chicos, Mousse colaboraba en el restaurante de Cologne y Shampoo, mujeres de la aldea en China donde nació y a quiénes siguió por puro amor a la joven quien fue su amiga desde niña. Ranma pasó la tarde en el gimnasio y luego se dirigió a su apartamento. Se duchó y cambió de ropas para finalmente tomar el turno que le correspondía. Con el tiempo suficiente se dirigió al complejo y fue recibido por Ryoga quien ya se encontraba esperándolo.

-Creí que no vendrías

-No es momento de bromas Ryoga. Si quiero que Kuonji me dé permiso para el torneo debo ser un niño bueno

-¿No le has dicho? El pelinegro negó con la cabeza -Bueno, debo irme. Akari me espera y no quiero que pase mala noche.

-Oye Ryoga ¿qué tal se portó la señora?

-Bien. Estuvo un buen rato en su habitación. Salió y calentó algo de comer, luego se encerró en el salón que le acondicionaron como gimnasio. Comió algo de fruta y de nuevo se enclaustro en su habitación. Hace un buen rato salió para tomar un baño.

-¿Gimnasio? Vaya si la doña quiere andar en forma

Ryoga rió -Te puedes llevar una sorpresa Ranma. Te dejo.

-Adiós cerdito. Salúdame a Akari

-Adiós nenita. Nos vemos mañana

Ranma cerró la puerta y dio un rápido vistazo al lugar. Se sentó en el sillón principal y espero a que Sakura dejara del baño. Pasó cerca de media hora y aún no salía, más lo que refirió Ryoga ya llevaba mucho tiempo. ¿Y si tal vez le pasó algo? fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

Se levantó y sin saber cuál era la puerta se aventuró. Abrió la puerta de la izquierda, encontrando el gimnasio: una bolsa de box colgando a un lado, una pera, algunas pesas de diferentes tamaños, ladrillos y una caminadora. El resto del espacio estaba cubierto por tatamis. Un poco extraño para ser el lugar de entrenamiento de una chica.

Abrió la segunda puerta, encontrando el dormitorio. La cama estaba bien hecha y el espacio organizado.

Entendiendo que la tercera era la puerta correspondiente al baño se atrevió a golpear. No hubo respuesta. Golpeó de nuevo sin obtener contestación. -Señora Kuno, Kurumada ¿está bien?

Golpeó una tercera e insistente vez. Nada, se preocupo al pensar que la chica había cometido una locura. Su instinto policial le indicó que no tardará más. Sin pensarlo dos veces giró el pomo de la puerta y entró a velocidad. Los ojos de Ranma se posaron en el cuerpo femenino que estaba saliendo de la tina. La mujer tenía un cuerpo tonificado, busto mediano pero bien formado, abdomen plano, redondas y amplias caderas y unas piernas que parecían no tener fin. La chica estaba tratando de alcanzar la toalla cuando la puerta se abrió. Sintió que los ojos de su custodio la recorrieron de arriba a abajo. Un grito se formó en su garganta y salió mientras empezaba a lanzar todos los objetos que encontró a su paso.

-Maldito pervertido, ¡sal de aquí ahora!

-Yo, no, fue, mi intención- decía mientras se cubría con los brazos

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces porque te quedaste ahí viéndome?

Ranma al fin logró salir y cerrar la puerta -¿Viéndote? ¿Viendo qué? No eres más que una marimacho de pecho planos

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste. Aparte de todo estás gorda

El grito de guerra se oyó por todo el apartamento, Sakura salió envuelta en una toalla y continuó lanzando todos los objetos que recolectó del baño.

-Estúpido, pervertido, poco hombre.

-Oye niña, no tengo la culpa que estés acostumbrada a que todos a tu alrededor te admiren

Un sonoro bofetón dejó a Ranma con la cara volteada y una mano marcada en la mejilla

-¡Idiota!- la chica con los ojos cristalinos se arrebujó en la toalla y caminó con paso firme hasta la habitación. Abrió, dio un último vistazo al hombre que la custodiaba y cerró con sonoro portazo

Ranma resbalaba su mano por la mejilla lastimada para apaciguar el dolor. -Y aparte, tienes la fuerza de un gorila- gritó hacia la puerta cerrada. Un grito dentro fue la respuesta -Cretino

Se dirigió hacia la cocina. Sacó un par de frutas de la nevera y se ubicó en el sillón principal de la sala. Mordió la manzana mientras seguía sobando su mejilla - Que poco femenina-

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Sakura seguía en su cama sin poder dormir, daba vueltas mientras la rabia continuaba menguando su mente -Ese pervertido- se levantó dispuesta a salir por un poco de agua, no había tomado nada después del episodio de la ducha y quería refrescarse un poco

Abrió un poco la puerta para verificar que su verdugo no se encontrara cerca. La sala estaba en total oscuridad, avanzó sigilosamente hasta la cocina y encendió la luz para servir un poco de agua. Se dio la vuelta y vio la sombra de Ranma en el asiento principal vigilando sus pasos. Un sorbo de agua se atoró en su garganta provocando una fuerte tos. Él sólo la observaba y al ver que no se componía se levantó a ayudarla, se acercó a ella y trató de golpearle la espalda, cosa que la chica evitó. Bufó fastidiado

-Déjate ayudar por Dios. Si te mueres el jefe Kuonji me mata.

La chica le dio una mala mirada antes de acceder. Ranma le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda y ella respiró profundo cuando el aire pasó por su garganta

-Eres torpe

-Insensible- la chica limpió las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ranma se quedó de pie en la cocina viendo a la chica alejarse. Observó su pijama de manga y pantalón largo amarillo con estampado de gatitos, nada sexy comparado a los atuendos de una señora de la mafia

-Y aparte de todo infantil- Regresó al sillón y se acomodó de nuevo, cuidar a la señora Kuno podría ser algo divertido

0-0-0-0-0

Pasaron un par de semanas más en donde la interacción con sus cuidadores fue mejorando en algunos aspectos

Mousse era un muchacho callado respetuoso, solía compartir con él la hora del desayuno, le comentó del trabajo en el restaurante y una afición que tenía por las armas de combate y su nivel de pelea era bueno. Ryoga un chico tímido pero de gran corazón, casado y próximamente sería padre, estaba muy feliz con esa noticia y con él tomaba la hora del almuerzo en la que se dedicaba a platicar sobre nombres de bebé. También practicaba artes marciales en un nivel medio. Pero su custodio nocturno, Ranma... Ese sí que era una patada en los bajos. Siempre la miraba con ese aire de superioridad y esa risita cínica que no soportaba, no perdía ocasión para molestarla, siempre utilizando algún apodo grosero para referirse a ella. Para rematar, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, el encierro le empezaba a sentar mal y las ideas asesinas sobre su carcelero no tardaron en llegar. Esa noche, estresada por la situación se quedó practicando toda la tarde, ni siquiera cenó, Ryoga pasó a despedirse dando a entender que Ranma ya había llegado. Se despidió amablemente y bufó. Esa noche no soportaría un desplante más del hombre de la trenza. Siguió golpeando la bolsa de arena, sus dedos ya lastimados estaban adoloridos de tanta actividad pero juraba que con esos mismos ahorcaría al hombre de ser necesario. El pelinegro entró, después de platicar un poco con Ryoga sobre el día de la testigo, sabía que para estar entrenando todo el día no estaba de buenas pulgas. Igual se preparó e ingresó al lugar. Tomó una botella de agua de la nevera y dirigió sus pasos al gimnasio. Sakura estaba sudada, las mejillas enrojecidas, sus cabellos despeinados, la mirada chocolate enfurecida acompañada del ceño fruncido. Daba patadas a la bolsa cuando vio al hombre recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Desvió su mirada a su enemigo de arena y continuó golpeando. Patada, puño, codazo, palmada lo repitió un par de veces hasta que escucho la risa del hombre

Trató de ignorar su presencia pero la incisiva mirada no se alejaba de ella. Ranma seguía divertido viendo a la chica

-¿Qué haces aquí entrometido?

-Sólo ver si estabas bien

-Y eso a ti que te importa. Sí claro... seguramente vienes a burlarte de mí, ¿verdad?

-Estás equivocada, no venía a burlarme - Ranma observó los nudillos rojos y casi sangrantes. La chica salió a prisa del lugar. Avanzó hasta la cocina donde tomó algo de cereal y caminó a la sala, él la siguió sentándose a su lado

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-Porque quiero

-¿Qué, estás preocupado por mí?

Se giró a verla - ¿Y quién te dijo que yo estaba preocupado por ti?

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de él -Ahhh no, entonces ¿por qué me sigues?

-Porque quiero

-Me molesta

-No me importa

Abrió la llave y dejó correr el agua sobre el plato, al tocar la piel lastimada hizo un gesto de dolor. Ranma trató de tomar la mano y ver las heridas -¡Ya déjame!- retiró las manos del alcance

-Lo siento

Sacudió las manos para retirar el agua y se quedó viendo al hombre. No le quitaba la mirada de encima

-Emmm- y una sonrisa se dibujó en la femenina boca

-Ahora ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Siiiii! Ya entiendo ¿sabes? Lo que pasa es que te gusto

-¿Qué?

Sakura corrió a su habitación y Ranma fue detrás de ella

-Siiiii, lo que pasa es que te gusto

-No me gustan las chicas pretensiosas como tú- al correr se golpeó el pie con la pata del asiento.

Ella se volvió a verlo -Bobo-

Ranma seguía tocando el pie dolorido -Que antipática eres

El sonido de una cantarina risa inundó el lugar. Sakura lo vio por primera vez con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro -Buenas noches- pronunció antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ranma se dejó caer en la silla un tanto confundido por la situación. Recibió un mensaje de Kuonji pidiendo que fuera después del turno. Se recostó en la silla y se acomodó un poco para descansar.

Después de un rato, Sakura salió del cuarto y entró al baño. Se dio una ducha y se colocó su pijama. Peinó sus cabellos y buscó entre los muebles hasta que dio con el botiquín. Salió del baño y vio a Ranma con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados. El móvil estaba en la mesita frente a él. Pensó que si lograba tomarlo podría llamar a su familia. Se acercó sigilosamente y pasó una mano frente a la cara de su custodio para verificar que estaba dormido. El hombre no reaccionó. Estiró su brazo para tomar el aparato cuando fue capturada por las fuertes manos. En su intento de fuga dieron un giro y cayeron al piso. Ranma cayó encima de ella. Su fornido cuerpo la cubría en su totalidad. Apretó sus muñecas haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor

-Me lastimas

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?

-Quítate, pesas mucho

En ese momento fue Ranma consciente de la situación. La cercanía de sus rostros, sus cuerpos totalmente pegados. Se sonrojó y levantó de inmediato. Sakura se quedó quieta en el piso masajeando sus muñecas -Eres un bruto

-Y tú una boba. ¿Qué pretendías niña?- Suspiró y se acomodó

-Sólo quería hablar con mi familia

-¿Qué?

-Ya oíste. Quería hablar con mi familia. Pensé que dormías y...

-¿Crees que duermo mientras te custodio?

-Parecías dormido cuando me acerqué

-De acuerdo. Piensas que duermo mientras te cuido y que puedes robarte mi celular... ¿Qué clase de policía piensas que soy?

-Lo siento. Ya te dije solo quería llamar a mi familia. Llevo meses sin saber de ellos. Yo sólo... ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué vivo feliz en la burbuja de cristal en la que estoy desde hace tiempo? No puedo ver televisión, ni oír noticias, no puedo salir a la calle. Me siento presa en estas cuatro paredes... estoy pagando una condena por haberme casado con Kuno

La chica vio sus manos y bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su tristeza. Detalló lo lastimada que estaba y giró para tomar el botiquín. Ranma la seguía con la mirada. Tomó el botiquín antes y extendió la mano hacia ella. Lo vio extrañado

-¿Qué?

-Tu mano

La mujer estiró temerosa y él abrió el kit tomando algo de antiséptico y algodón. Empezó a limpiar la piel y ella se quejó tratando de retirar la mano. Ranma la reprendió con la mirada y ella se dejó hacer de nuevo. Terminó la tarea en total silencio y finalizó colocando algunas banditas en los dedos lastimados

-Entonces... ¿Quieres hablar con tu familia?

Sus grandes ojos chocolate expresaron sorpresa y se clavaron en los de él -¿Qué dices?

-¿Quieres o no?

-Claro- respondió confundida

Ranma se levantó del piso y tomó su celular -Te dejaré hablar con tu familia si logras vencerme

-¿Qué?- Sakura ya había platicado con sus otros dos custodios y sabía que Ranma tenía un nivel de pelea superior.

-¿No te crees capaz?- dijo fanfarrón

Sopesó las posibilidades. Tal vez no sería muy buena como él pero tampoco era tan mala. Además existía la posibilidad de volver a saber de su familia. Le vio directamente a los ojos

-Acepto. Se levantó enérgicamente y tomó posición de pelea. Ranma sonrió viéndola desde su altura

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero no te emociones. No será hoy.

El desazón se mostró en el bello rostro de la mujer -Te daré unos días para entrenar y bueno cuando creas estar lista me enfrentas. Si me logras vencer... Te prestaré mi teléfono. ¿Trato?

-Trato- la chica se levantó, extendió su mano para sellar el pacto

El dudó un momento, su mano estaba temblorosa y no sabía porque, en un rápido ademán la tomó y agitó para sellar el pacto

-Gracias- Ranma reafirmó una vez más esa noche que la sonrisa de la chica era hermosa. Tartamudeó un par de veces hasta encontrar su voz

-Es, es mi deber

Sakura caminó a su cuarto. La tranquilidad se reflejaba en todo su ser. Cruzó la sala y entró a la habitación, vio de nuevo a Ranma antes de cerrar la puerta. El sólo sintió que su corazón iba a salir corriendo de su pecho

0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana llegó y Ranma se dispuso a salir. Un nuevo mensaje de Kuonji le reveló que dos policías custodiarían a Sakura mientras se reunían. Los hombres hicieron presencia en el apartamento. Ella solía despertar poco antes de la llegada de Mousse y se dedicaba a usar la caminadora, pero dada la noche anterior tal vez se tardaría un poco más en levantarse. Al llegar a la oficina, notó la presencia de sus compañeros, quienes estaban impacientes esperando a su jefe.

-Ryoga, Mousse

-Hola Ranma

-¿Saben por qué nos citó Kuonji?

-Aún no- refirió el chino

La puerta se abrió e ingresó el mayor. -Sargentos

-Jefe- los tres se levantaron y saludaron al hombre

-Descansen. Muchachos tenemos información importante sobre el caso Kuno

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sabrán que el juicio se ha atrasado al no haber realizado la captura de Taro. Pero... tenemos una pista

El hombre arrojó unas fotos que sacó de un cajón. Los chicos tomaron algunas y observaron, comparando entre ellos.

-Se ha registrado en el aeropuerto el movimiento de un ciudadano de origen chino al parecer con documentos falsos. Si observan se trata de Taro, sin embargo, algo raro ocurrió. Del montón de fotos buscó una en específico y la enfrentó con otra. -Coincidencialmente y mientras "este" Taro se dirigía a Tokio, otro sujeto con la misma complexión, estatura e incluso la misma cara salía del país hacia Taipei. Los tres observaron detenidamente. Los sujetos de las fotografías eran iguales

-¿Gemelos?

-No Tsu. Taro es hijo unico

-¿Entonces?

-Al parecer estamos frente a un imitador. Aún no identificamos al sujeto, pero debemos estar atentos. Las autoridades en China ya se encuentran en la búsqueda de Taro. Lo reconocieron al llegar al aeropuerto pero no se realizó la captura.

-¿Y qué estaban esperando entonces?- pronunció enojado Ranma

-La orden de extradición. Aunque emitimos la alerta con las policías internacionales, los abogados de Kuno estaban moviendo muy bien sus fichas y tenían el proceso frenado. Ya salieron los boletines para capturar al director y a su hija y traerlos el país- El hombre guardó silencio antes de retomar - Otra cosa, doblaremos la vigilancia en el apartamento de la testigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por pura seguridad Saotome. Ustedes continuaran custodiando el lugar y dos policías estarán en la entrada. Creemos que puede haber algún tipo de represalia.

-¿La señorita Kurumada está en peligro?

-Es mejor prevenir Hibiki. Así que muchachos debemos estar atentos y con los sentidos al 200%. Cualquier movimiento o actitud sospechosa debe ser reportada. Ahora regresen a sus puestos.

Todos mostraron preocupación. Salieron sin decir mayor palabra. Mousse se dirigió al complejo, Ryoga con su esposa y Ranma a su apartamento. Las palabras de Kuonji le sabían mal. No sabía porque se preocupaba tanto por esa chica pero si estaba seguro de algo es que no dejaría que nada le pasara.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**_Un par de semanas después..._**

La noche pasó lenta y en el Neko Han-ten, restaurante donde Mousse colaboraba, se sentía una extraña paz en el ambiente ya que la vieja Cologne, la jefa del lugar y bisabuela de Shampoo, se encontraba de viaje consiguiendo algunas plantas tradicionales que solía usar.

Mousse admiraba el bien formado cuerpo de la joven, su larga cabellera lila, sus ojos rubíes brillantes como el fuego. Terminaban de limpiar las mesas y el desorden del lugar cuando la china se acercó a su amigo con un par de bebidas

-Mousse, ¿tener sed?- a pesar del tiempo que llevaban viviendo en Japón, la chica aún hablaba un poco enredado

-Ehhh, yo, sí Shampoo... muchas gracias- dijo el joven sorprendido frente a la inesperada amabilidad de la mujer

La chica se sentó y extendió su mano mostrando la silla en frente para su compañero, ni corto ni perezoso no dudo en sentarse

-Mousse trabajar muy duro últimamente

-Ha sido un poco pesado- dio un trago a su bebida -No puedo negar que ha sido un mes largo

-¿Y no poder contarme algo del trabajo?- la voz chillona denotaba un toque sensual e interesante

-Shampoo, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué decirlo Mousse?

-Nunca te portas amable y casi siempre eres un poco tosca conmigo

La chica miro a su alrededor -Ser por bisabuela. Ella pedir a Shampoo alejarse de Mousse

-¿Tu bisabuela? ¿Esa vieja te pidió eso?

-¡Mousse respetar! Bisabuela decir que ser por bien de Shampoo. Pero ella no estar hoy aquí- se levantó y avanzó de forma felina hacia el joven frente a ella. Sus sedosas manos se posaron en los hombros del chico, cubiertos por la típica túnica blanca que usaba en el restaurante. Avanzó los dedos en movimientos circulares hasta llegar a la zona descubierta del cuello y empezó a dar un masaje

-Estar muy tenso. Mousse debe relajarse- El chico emitió un suspiro que indicaba placer -Shampoo escuchar en programa de televisión que hablar ser importante para que cuerpo y mente descansar. Tal vez si Mousse contar que sucede, Shampoo poder ayudarlo- pronunció en forma sensual cerca de la oreja del hombre

Él lo pensó un par de veces y se decidió a hablar -Tenemos un caso muy complicado, estamos protegiendo a una testigo para un juicio muy importante.

-¿Estamos?

-Sí, ya sabes, Ranma, Ryoga y yo. Nos estamos turnando para cuidar a la mujer y todo iba bien pero...

-¿Algo grave pasar?

-Pues, no sé si deba contarte más...

Detuvo el movimiento de las manos -Mousse no confiar en Shampoo-

El hombre tomó las muñecas de la mujer y las apretó con un poco de fuerza -No digas eso Shampoo, sabes que por ti daría mi vida. Es sólo por tu seguridad...

-Mousse saber que Shampoo no hablar. Poder contar conmigo

-Pues...hace unos días, el jefe nos advirtió sobre una posible amenaza a la mujer. Aún hay secuaces del capturado fuera y puede que intenten atacarla.

-¡Pobre mujer!- fingió voz apesadumbrada -Y pobre Mousse estar en caso tan difícil.

-Gracias por escucharme. Estos casos a veces se complican y no tenemos con quien desahogarnos

-Gracias a ti Mousse por confiar en Shampoo- un brillo inusual se forjó en la mirada carmesí de la mujer, al tiempo que daba unos rápidos movimientos en cuello, cabeza y espalda del joven, dejándolo inconsciente. El cuerpo inanimado de Mousse golpeó secamente el piso -Idiota-

La mujer se acercó a la barra donde tenía listas unas cuerdas. Ató fuertemente al joven y colocó un pañuelo en su boca. Luego lo arrastró a una de las bodegas del restaurante y lo arrojó junto al cuerpo enlazado de una joven de cabellos lilas. Salió del lugar, cerró con llave y se dirigió al cuarto del hombre, donde tomó el celular y empezó a revisar las conversaciones y mensajes.

-¡Bingo!- la masculina voz se dejó escuchar un par de veces más hasta llegar al tono correcto. Se levantó y acomodó los lentes, mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo. Tenía buenas noticias para sus jefes, ya había encontrado a su objetivo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Me disculpo por esta larga ausencia, pero las obligaciones de adulto no dan tregua.

Gracias a mi beta-no beta CarolFVargas por todas sus correcciones y sugerencias y a Lelek y a Clau por sus ánimos para que siga escribiendo.

Me disculpan algún posible error de ortografía, redacción, gramática, no es lo mío trabajar bajo presión jijiji

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ya en el próximo ya se dará el final de la historia.

Gracias por leer y su mensajes de apoyo. ¡Un abrazo para todos!

**_*KrisdeA*_**


End file.
